


Garden Hobbies

by tigerbright



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/pseuds/tigerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just hanging around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/gifts).



> Post-reveal note:  
> Both photos are by me. The top one is from three years or so ago when I went to the (winter) holiday train show at the New York Botanical Gardens. Every bit of every building in the display is made from recognizable plant bits. I highly recommend visiting if you can.
> 
> The second is from a much more recent picture of the inside of Grand Central Terminal, filtered so as to appear barely lit by exterior sunlight.

Arms akimbo, Kate glared at Parker. "It's not fair that you're having so much fun. SOME of us had to sneak in an actual door."

"But I LOVE this," Parker protested, cheerfully perched in her harness, just inside the glass dome. "Mistress of all I survey, and all that."

"Well, you didn't bring gear for me, and I want a turn, so come down and strap me in so I can go up."

"Soooooooreeee." Sticking out her tongue, Parker rappelled down through the winding maze of model train tracks, blowing a kiss to the giant saguaro on her way down.

As they unbuckled and rebuckled, Kate sighed. "I'm not getting much of a turn. Any minute now, they'll open the doors and kids will come pouring in." She pulled herself up past an IND line. Some joker had added a small person hanging out the back car, with an annoyed conductor pulling him back in. She pointed it out to Parker.

"Can't see it from here."

"Oh well." Reaching the top, Kate peered through the dusty window, seeing, as expected, well-kept forest and brick apartment buildings. Looking down, she saw Parker waving.

"What, are you, of all people, worried we'll get in trouble? This is New York. We'll blend. Even in the Bronx. They'll think I'm a window washer or something."

Parker bounced at her. "Come down, I have something to show you!"

"Is this the thing that was so important that we had to see it before the opening?"

Parker grinned, impishly. "Word has it that the models have complete interiors as well. I thought they should be seen."

They turned and looked together at Grand Central Terminal, no taller than Kate's knee.

Parker produced a fiberoptic camera and a tablet computer, and threaded the fiber through the tiny windows. "Oooh!"

"Ooooh," Kate agreed.


End file.
